


Masquerades aren’t my thing

by City_Of_Paper_And_Ink



Category: All For The Game
Genre: Assassin Work, M/M, Riko is in it for a bit, hey look they have wedding bands on, my boys at work, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Paper_And_Ink/pseuds/City_Of_Paper_And_Ink
Summary: Andrew wishes he wasn’t here, Kevin’s already drunk, and there seems to be a attractive idiot that decided to show up as well. Did someone mention it’s Riko’s birthday?
Relationships: Neil/Andrew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Masquerades aren’t my thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Andreil fic on AO3 so I hope you enjoy! It’s not very long, it might have some horrible jokes, but alas I love it.

The harsh light from Andrew’s lighter did little to dispel the darkness that was creeping into his vicinity on the terrace. He took a drag from his cigarette and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of stupidity that he was about to face for the second time that night. He had barely controlled himself from punching Kevin in the face after the idiotic remarkes that he was making, spilling small hints here and there that something was going to happen to the ‘King’ tonight, on his twentieth birthday.  
Andrew didn’t want to be here in the slightest, especially since he was at a birthday party for that bitch Riko; he would rather have been at home with Sir and a pint of ice cream in his lap for his pleasure. But alas, he needed to make sure this particular job went off without a hitch, especially with the repercussions that would soon follow after this.  
Andrew dropped his cigarette onto the marble floor of the terrace, taking unseen enjoyment on defacing something of the Moriyama’s for a change, and took a last look out over the city below. He had never been particularly fond of heights, but he couldn’t say he didn’t at least have some respect for the view that he got to see. The sun was barely a flicker in the distance, but he knew that soon the sky would lighten up, and by then the devil’s deed that he was tasked with would be complete.  
He straightened his black suit, making sure the cuffs were straight but yet loose enough if he needed to unsheath his knives against someone, and twisted his silver wedding band around on his finger, the only nervous habit he would ever show; something to ground him.  
Andrew turned to make his way back into the throng of people that decided to show up for this poor fucker’s birthday.  
The room (more like a ballroom) was an open space, with an arched ceiling that helped with the suffocated feeling that Andrew got when he was in a space filled with other inhabitants, more so if he didn’t know anyone, which in this instance he didn’t.  
Ribbons of alternating black and white spilled down from the corners, flowing in the breeze that came in from the multiple open doors leading outside. Andrew could smell the crisp leaves that had dropped earlier this week from the maple and oak trees. Fall was upon them in waves of dead plants and apples, and Andrew couldn’t say he hated it. It was far better than sweating all the time in the summer heat in South Carolina with his outfit choice that included an all black ensemble.  
He looked around for a recognizable face, but he realized right away that it wasn’t possible. The party, as the Moryiama’s had described within the party invitations, was a masquerade. The amount of time and effort that the people here had put into their outfits and masks made Andrew feel a small tinge of pity for them, since he was about to ruin the night; but then he remembered just how long he had been here and whose party it was, and that pity turned into a small stab of glee.  
Andrew checked his watch. The time on it told him that he had been here for eight hours, the longest recon mission they had put him on yet, and Andrew didn’t know how he felt about that. If Wymack thought that he did a reasonable job tonight, he might put him on longer missions like this more often, like he did with Renee and Alison. He didn’t like the idea, and thought briefly if he should in some way screw up something small just to spite Wymack so he knew not to send him on something like this again, no matter if Andrew said it was going to be him and not someone else that would accomplish this mission tonight.  
He finally caught Kevin’s figure by the open bar, and huffed a laugh at the irony. Kevin had demanded that he was here for the downfall of his previous partner, and there he was, getting blasted and in no way would remember what happened tonight. Andrew wasn’t surprised. He met Kevin’s eyes as he looked up at him, having the brains to at least keep his fox mask on (one similar to Andrews), then at the large clock hanging sentient above the door that they all had come in from. It was decorated in a sort of Cinderella esque way; the carriage was apparent in the carvings, as well as the dancers and their outfits. Another image that Andrew could discern was Cinderella running away as the clock struck midnight.  
Andrew briefly wished he could run away from this horrible party, since he wasn’t even allowed to have a drink, though, neither was Kevin, and look at how well he was following rules.  
He wondered sometimes why he was even friends with him.  
Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked to the left. By one of the doors leading to other areas of the mansion stood a young man, by what Andrew could tell, since he had his mask on. The mask was nothing special, in fact it looked to be a plastic knock off from the dollar store; the black color to it was studded with a few fake gemstones, unlike some of the other occupants here that wore real rubies and diamonds embedded into their clothing.  
The man was watching him, his reddish-brown hair sticking up this way and that, something that would look messy and unprofessional on others, but made Andrew look at him that much more. Apparently it was the same for everyone else. Some of the patrons who were by Andrew were staring as well, and he could hear a faint wolf whistle.  
Andrew took in the rest of him. His suit was also black, but it was fitted in a way to show off the young man’s lean body in a way that left little to Andrew’s imagination, and he could discern a gold wedding band on the man’s finger. When he looked back up at the young man’s face, he met fierce blue eyes that Andrew felt could see exactly what he was thinking. He smiled, and Andrew snarled at that, since he face shouldn’t have been noticeable with his mask on.  
Andrew had opted for one that wouldn’t attract much attention since most of the masks were extraordinarily over the top, but still fit the whole masquerade theme; orange fox ears were at the top, and a mix of orange and white adorned the rest of the mask. It stopped at the top of Andrew’s lips, but the attractive idiot still had noticed the way Andrew was looking at him.  
The young man laughed in return to the scowl, and put the drink he had previously in his hand on a table residing by him. He gave Andrew a two finger salute, which only annoyed him more, and turned out of the room. The rest of the patrons continued on with their chatter of the young man that just left, but none had decided to follow him to wherever he was heading.  
Checking his watch once more, he saw five minutes had gone by since the idiot had left, the time he allowed himself before following the man. He looked around, but he didn’t see Riko, and thought that maybe this wouldn’t end in someone other than the intended target dying.  
That would be a first.  
Seeing Kevin chattering, or more like spilling champang on his figure as he blabbered on about something stupid and probably confidential, he left the room the same way the young man had, taking the twists and turns through the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. Renee had given him the layout of the building a few days ago, and he had memorized the passages and exits that were available for him and Kevin to take if something unprecedented happened.  
As a guard rounded the corner, Andrew quickly slide into one of the corners covered with ribbon, hidden by the dark clothes he wore that matched with the black of the ribbon. After the guard went past him to continue his rounds, Andrew drew out of the corner, and slid from his sock and pant leg a handgun that he got from their arsenal before he left. He didn’t know if he should have brought more than the ammunition in the gun, but he figured if he used it all and the target was still alive, then he was a worse shot than even Nicky, and that would be a tragedy.  
Walking along the hallway, he recognized the area from the blue prints, and heard two voices in the room he knew was Riko’s. One sounded pissed off, and the other sounded…  
“You’re own family couldn’t even be bothered to buy passable guardes for you, Riko. My cat could find intruders better than them, and he’s blind.”  
“You don’t even know what you’re talking about Wesninski, your just a fucking nobody who’s family never bothered to give a party or any kind of attention to, so fuck you.”  
“Sorry, I’m taken.”  
Andrew wouldn’t have minded to listen to this go on, but for one he didn’t have any snacks, and two, Andrew knew the guards would be coming up again to do another sweep in five minutes. He literally didn’t have time to listen as Wesninski now dragged into Riko’s own family life, even if it was entertaining.  
He turned into the room, opening the door, and watched as Riko took a handgun of his own and pointed it at Wesninski, the attractive idiot from earlier, and fired at him. Andrew was surprised the man had enough of a spine to do that.  
Wesninski wasted no time as he dove out of the way and into a cart stationed with alcohol, smashing into it with enough force to tip it over, contents and all.  
Andrew swore, since the guards would have by now heard the racket that was coming from Riko’s room, and palmed his gun from his left hand to his dominant right. He lifted it up, but not soon enough before Riko got another shot out, this time hitting Wesninski in the leg as he got up from the slippery mess he had made on the floor. He hissed, and Riko smiled maliciously.  
“Made sure to say hello to your father for me, natha--” Riko didn’t get to finish spiel as Andrew put a bullet into his head, watching as he hit the floor.  
“I had that under control, you know.” Wesninski said, glaring at Andrew. He realized that the man’s mask had come off sometime during the fight, and his hair was drenched with bourbon. Andrew wanted to comb it back.  
Instead he replied with no empathy. “I could tell.”  
Wesninski stuck out his tongue at Andrew, and Andrew snorted at that. The man lessened his fake glare and smiled at the change in Andrew’s demeanor.  
“I think your going to have to carry me out of this.”  
“Why?” Andrew asked, “Don’t you want to finish out this ball by running away.”  
They man huffed, annoyed by Andrew’s antics, then proceeded to collapse onto the floor, unconscious.  
Just fucking great Andrew thought as he made his way towards Wesninski. He saw the bullet hole, but found with relief that other than copious amounts of blood apparent it hadn’t hit any major arteries or ligaments, and he would be fine after he got it patched up.  
Andrew thought it somewhat ironic as he lifted Wesninski up bridal style to one of the hidden passages in the mansion, that he was carrying his husband. Bridal style.  
Andrew didn’t fucking get paid enough for this.


End file.
